Master and students forbidden love
by finalps3
Summary: After returning home to her island alone Kairi decides to learn how to use a sword to be able to help her friends next time. her master is Aqua and it starts out were they are master and student then friends then best friends then maybe more. warning rated m for language and yuri please R&R!


Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the story. I wrote it because these two are like my favorite pairing ever so I just had to do a story with the two of them, so please, please read and review I don't care if you absolutely hate it so bad you want me to take it down and have me band from this site just let me know in a review why, thanks!

MASTER AND STUDENT'S FORBIDDEN LOVE

After returning to her island alone as Sora was somewhere, she had no idea where, and Riku was in the realm of darkness Kairi decided she would learn how to use a sword in battle as well for that way the next time she was with her friends and there was trouble she would be able to help them, rather than be a nuisance. So after a while of looking Kairi met a girl named aqua who seemed to be exceptionally talented with a sword and was willing to train her. So Kairi packed her bags, being that she didn't have any parents any more do to the fact that her mom died not long after she was born and her dad died a few months ago in a heartless attack, and moved in with Aqua in her home/dojo. That was a year ago, and every day after she did she trained hard and has improved greatly with her skills. It was now morning as Kairi headed down the hall and was about to enter the dojo to train with her master. Aqua was a strict but very nice and patient master to the young girl. Kairi walked into the dojo to see that the lights were off so she put her hand on the wall and fumbled around until she found the light switch and turned it on. When she did she saw Aqua standing in the center of the small and empty room with a table beside her with a present on it along with a cake and some balloons beside her. Aqua then yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

With that the younger girl leapt back in amazement for she never in a million years expected Aqua to remember her birthday let alone do all this. On the table there was a gift, a small cake, and her absolute favorite meal of all, hamburgers with French fries and potato salad. Kairi used to absolutely hate potato salad until Aqua got her to try some that she made and after that she loved it, or at least when Aqua made it otherwise she still hated it.

"Thank you SOOOO much Aqua you have no idea how much this means to me!"

Was what Kairi said as she walked up and gave her friend and master a huge hug. Aqua returned the hug and said.

"Agh don't worry about it besides you only turn 15 once."

After exchanging smiles the two women sat down and began to enjoy the meal together. After they were finished with that and cake and ice cream Kairi opened her present. Aqua had gotten her a pretty necklace that Kairi had been wanting for a very long time. It was in the shape of a rose and the rose bud was made out of Ruby. Kairi instantly put her new gift on as she instantly fell in love with it. They sat there and talked for a few minutes and during their conversation Kairi said.

"Um Aqua I'm going out tonight with a friend and won't be back until late ok?"

Aqua looked up at her and smiled as she said "So what's his name?"

Kairi was taken back at what Aqua said and was kind of embarrassed to say the least for she was going out with a guy but she really didn't want to tell Aqua that. The elder of the two then leaned forward and leaned on the table with her elbow and said.

"Come on spill it your 15 I know you plan to meet with a guy."

After a annoyed sigh Kairi leaned back in her chair and confronted saying

"Fine his name's Hayner he's 15"

Aqua smiled and told her student to have fun and be careful. After that they both stood up and walked over to the other side of the room as Aqua picked up her blade and tossed one to Kairi. The younger girl obviously knew that her teacher intended for them to have a sparring match. The two went at each other and exchanged a few blows before they both jumped back. Aqua then did a jump dash; kairi saw this coming so she jumped down and did the splits in order to get low enough to dodge under the attack. Aqua then landed impressed with her students work. She then turned around with a smile on her face until she saw Kairi standing there with a look that contained both shock and slight pain. Kairi then put her sword up against the wall and said she would be right back as she rushed out of the room. Right as Kairi rushed past Aqua, Aqua was able to see a few drops of blood around Kairi's vaginal area. Aqua smiled and let out a small chuckle as she walked over and picked Kairi's sword up and put away along with her own in the corner. Then she put the table and the remnants of the party away. The rest of the day went by fairly slow and strangely neither of the girls really talked to each other when normally they would both be sitting on the couch chatting up a storm about everything under the sun. You see, the two didn't really have a relationship as a master and student but one as best friends, and in a way Aqua was kind of the big sister/ mother Kairi never had for they talked about girl stuff together and Aqua paid everything for Kairi such as her food, her cell phone, and things she wanted. Aqua ordinarily wouldn't have done that for people but she felt sorry for Kairi being she was an orphan and was trying to learn swordsmanship to protect her friends. Financially Kairi wasn't a burden at all being that even though she didn't flaunt it Aqua and her family had plenty of cash in the bank, heck they own a couple of banks so even at only 20 she was set. It was around lunch time so Aqua grabbed her purse and headed up to Kairi's room to see if she wanted to go out for lunch and get pizza or something. As she went down the hallway Aqua began to hear a few muffled moans coming from Kairi's room and they slowly got louder and louder. Now standing at the door Aqua slowly and silently slid the door open just enough to be able to peek in and when she did she saw something she would never forget. There on the bed laid Kairi, with her eyes closed and her shorts and panties off, fingering herself! Aqua knew that she should close the door and leave but she just couldn't so she stood there peeking in and as she did she got slightly turned on. She expected Kairi to be masturbating to the thought of this hayner guy, but as she listened she heard a far different name come kuuing out of Kairi's lips. The name Kairi then moaned was none other than Aqua's! Aqua was taken back at what she just heard and slowly closed the door and headed back to the living room. Aqua now laid on the couch thinking about what she saw and heard. She decided to let Kairi finish having her fun before she would ask her if she wanted to go out for a late lunch, before heading out for her date. Kairi knew that Aqua was bi and liked girls for there was one time Kairi came home early from school and walked in on Aqua and a girl named Tifa making out, but Aqua never expected that Kairi was bi and liked women to. After about half an hour Aqua decided that Kairi should be done by now so she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the young girl's room. She was greeted by Kairi's sweet voice coming from the other side telling her to come in. Aqua walked in this time not finding Kairi masturbating but sitting at her desk on her computer surfing the web looking at random things. And only if Aqua had looked closer and at the other tab she would have realized that one of those random things was porn.

"So Kairi I was wondering if you wanted to go out for pizza before your date for a late lunch?"

Kairi instantly shot her head up and said yeah as she turned off her computer and grabbed her purse. The two went out to a nearby pizza joint and got a medium ham and cheese pizza. Ordinarily both of them loved to pile on the garlic with their pizza but not tonight. Aqua didn't even haft to ask why she knew for that way she didn't have garlic breath tonight with her boyfriend. They sat in a pizza booth and talked and Aqua decided that she wouldn't tell Kairi what she saw earlier or not yet at least. After getting home they both relaxed a bit before Kairi got around for her date. She ended up putting on a low cut black silky dress that barley covered the girl's ass let alone her thighs. Kairi left around six to meet the young man. The place they were meeting wasn't far so she walked. Aqua pretty much lounged around the rest of the day until around 9:30 when she decided to go lay down in her room for a bit. She wasn't going to go to bed but maybe read a book or something because she had every intention on waiting for Kairi to get home. She figured that the girl would get home around midnight or so but to her surprise around ten she heard the door open then SLAM! The door slammed so hard it shook the whole house. Aqua was confused and worried so she got up and headed to see what the problem was. She walked out to find Kairi standing there in tears with her dress torn. Aqua asked with a deep worry in her voice

"Are you ok? What happened tonight?"

She was meet with a loud scream saying

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OK!"

Aqua was slightly taken back as she slowly turned around and told Kairi.

"Ok but I'll be in my room when you're ready to."

Aqua already had a good idea on what had happened and she knew that she couldn't force her to talk before she was ready or else It might not be good and she knew that come tomorrow if her suspicions were right she would show that boy a living hell he never thought possible. Within two minutes of Aqua getting to her room she heard her door slide open and saw Kairi standing there. Aqua was laying in her bed and held her arms out as Kairi came rushing toward her and buried her face in the older women's chest letting out every tear she had built up inside. Finally after about ten minutes the tears started to subside and Aqua asked what was wrong. Kairi and Aqua were both now laying on the bed. Aqua had one of her arms under Kairi's head and the other hand she had up playing in Kairi's crimson hair tingling it around her pointer figure bit by bit. The only reason she was doing this was for she knew that when she did this it helped Kairi relax and that she loved how it felt when Aqua did that to her hair, but if anyone else even came close to her hair let alone touch it she caught and squeezed their hand and shot them a death glare that would scare off even a heartless. Kairi after taking in a deep breath began to tell Aqua what had happened.

"I went on the date and it was going well until… he said he wanted to have sex. I told him I wasn't ready and didn't want to, not with him at least. So…"

Her voice then got shaky as she sobbed and tried to hold back more tears as she continued.

"He then slapped me, called me a bitch, tried to rape me, and he even broke my necklace."

After saying this the young girl reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out the pendant that Aqua had given her just this morning. The pendant itself was just fine but the chain was shattered. Aqua then reached up and grabbed the necklace and took a quick look at it before asking Kairi what she did and the response she got was the one she hoped for.

"To be blunt, I BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF HIM AND BEFORE I LEFT I KICKED HIM IN THE DICK AS HARD AS I COULD!"

Aqua let out a smile as she hugged the younger women and said "That's my girl."

Kairi let out a smile for she loved it when Aqua complemented her, but she loved it even more when she hugged her. Aqua then took her one had and started to rub it along Kairi's side lightly. This caused Kairi to jump up slightly out of instinct more than anything.

This rubbing slowly got lower as Aqua was rubbing Kairi's thigh. This rubbing slowly but surely started to make Kairi feel wet in-between her legs. That's when Kairi quickly turned over to where she was now looking Aqua in the eyes and their faces were very close, so close they could feel each other's breath on their face. That's when Kairi said something.

"Aqua, can I say something to you and have it were you don't get really, really, really mad at me?"

Aqua slowly nodded her head yes. She kind of figured what Kairi was going to say, but she never expected Kairi to do what she did. She reached up and pressed her lips firmly against Aquas. Aqua didn't return the kiss, but she didn't pull back as Kairi gave her the passionate kiss. Kairi soon pulled back and told Aqua "I love you Aqua."

She turned her head away from Aqua expected rant after rant to come at her, but instead Aqua reached up and grabbed Kairi's chin and pulled her up to her lips as she reached down and gave her another passionate kiss. This time their tongs intertwined a little. As she pulled back Aqua said.

"I already know Kairi I saw you this afternoon masturbating in your room and I heard you moan my name."

Kairi was taken back as she looked at Aqua in amazement as the blush hit her face fast and hard. Her face was so red You could almost not be able to even tell the difference between her face and her hair.

"How long did you watch?"

"Just a few minutes, um I'm just curious but do you know how many times you masturbated while thinking of me?"

The blush just hit harder as she talked about this with Aqua. That's when she said.

"Honestly that was the first time. Honestly that's the first time I masturbated period and I didn't even finish, if you know what I mean."

Aqua knew exactly what Kairi meant. She then leaned forward and kissed the girl again. After they broke the kiss Kairi rolled back over as she was hugged tightly in the embrace of the older women. Again Aqua started massaging Kairi but this time right under Kairi's boobs. Kairi said it was hot so she leaned up and pulled the dress up over her head and put it on the floor. Now in just her bra and panties she laid back down beside her master and looked at her and so badly wanted to kiss her. Thankfully to her, her wish was granted as they both leaned forward and entered a lip lock. Kairi was so happy but so confused at the same time. For she loved how this felt but she knew it was wrong, both for it was lesbian love and Aqua was her master and she was her student. These thoughts ran through Aqua's head, but what she kept telling herself in her mind over and over again was.

"This fells so right, but it's so wrong she's my student I'm her master she's my student and she's only 15 she's only 15!"

That's when Kairi broke the kiss and looked at Aqua's eyes and said.

"Aqua this fells so wrong but I love you and it feels so wright at the same time."

Aqua ran her fingers through the crimson hair and said.

"It only has to feel as wrong as you want it to. Besides hear on this island its legal anyway now that your 15."

Aqua and Kairi both got a warm feeling in their stomach as they continued to kiss. They both wanted to take it farther but Kairi didn't really know what to do and Aqua didn't know if she should. Aqua didn't know if the feeling was just lust being she hadn't had sex in a while or if it was what she thought… love did she really love this young girl? She thought so. That's when Aqua slowly took it farther. She slowly ran her finger tips over Kairi's stomach up to her bra and slowly started to massage her right tit and her other hand undid her bra and took it off. Aqua reached behind and took her own off leaving the two girls there topless. Aqua continued the passionate kisses as she lightly reached up and started to massage Kairi's breast. Kairi let out a moan into Aqua's mouth at the contact of Aqua's cold hands onto her warm breast. Each little movement on her breast caused Kairi great pleasure. Aqua then left Kairi's mouth and slowly pressed her lips onto Kairi's neck. She then repeated it again this time adding slight toung and moving lower and lower until she was now at Kairi's shoulder. She continued slowly going down until Reaching her right tit. Aqua slowly started to suck on it while massaging the other one. At the moment her nipple entered Aqua's mouth Kairi let out a loud moan. Aqua knew that Kairi had never had her tits sucked she also knew she obviously had never had sex before with a guy or a girl and Aqua took pride in the fact that she would be Kairi's first. After a few minutes Aqua began to go lower once again. She noticed while going down there was one spot on Kairi's stomach that all she had to do was touch and it shot Kairi through the roof, she would haft to remember that for later. She moved lower and lower as she now reached Kairi's panties. Aqua reached up and grabbed the pantie line and pulled it down reveling Kairi's under skin. Kairi was panting heavy as she looked down and watched as Aqua slowly and seductively took of her panties then her own leaving them both completely naked. Kairi had never seen another person naked before she was caught in all looking at Aqua's women hood. She was quickly taken out of her daze as Aqua moved in-between her legs and put her toung out and began to eat her out. The moment Aqua placed contact on Kairi's clit and ran her toung up and down it caused a jolt of pleasure to surge threw Kairi's whole body causing her to arch her back and close her eyes. Aqua continued to explore Kairi's pussy with her mouth until she could her Kairi's kuu's become louder and louder until she was biting her lip so hard it almost started to bleed before she started to scream out in pleasure. Right as Kairi was about to achieve her first ever organism Aqua stopped causing it to stop. Kairi shot a death glare at Aqua and asked her why she stopped. Aqua smiled and said.

"Come on Kairi you don't really want to end it now do you?"

Kairi let out an annoyed sigh for her master was right like normal. Kairi got over being mad really quick for Aqua then pushed her pinky figure inside Kairi's pussy. This again caused Kairi to arch her back and Aqua was amazed at the tightness. Aqua then added another finger, after taking out her pinky, and then added another until she had her pointer and middle fingers inside Kairi. Aqua began to increase speed and right before Kairi climaxed she stopped. Aqua then rearranged to where they were in the famous 69 position. Kairi instantly knew what Aqua wanted and she willing obliged to her in verbal request. Like the last two times right before Kairi came Aqua stopped so Kairi did the same. It was now 11 pm and they both wanted to cume but Aqua had a plan which didn't allow Kairi to cume yet and as long as Aqua did this Kairi planned to do the same. For the next 50 minutes they kept going back and forth until Aqua got up and buried her face into Kairi's pussy and shoved three fingers in. She didn't start out slow this time but as fast as she could and she kept going as fast as she could and without much time passing Kairi let out screams of pleasure until Kairi finally came squirt after squirt. Kairi laid there exhausted panting heavily as sweat covered her body. She looked down and saw that her juices now covered Aqua's face. She apologized and Aqua said she would haft to return the favor as she leaned back and grabbed Kairi's head and shoved it into her pussy, within a minute she cummed all over her students face. The two students sat there looking at each other as they had each other's juices on their faces as they once again began to kiss and lay down beside each other. After the heated kiss Aqua looked at Kairi and said.

"Happy birthday Kairi, I hope you enjoyed it, especially how it ended."

Kairi then turned and looked at the clock and saw that it was one minute after midnight so just a few minutes ago Aqua literally made her birthday end with her first orgy so that was her plan. They now laid on the bed looking at each other in the eye as Kairi then said.

"I love you Aqua, thank you for the best birthday ever."

And with that they wrapped each other in each other's arms and fell asleep into a long peaceful sleep.

THE END

So what did you think? Please, please, please, let me know how you liked it and as I said even if you absolutely hate it just let me know. I rather 50 horrible reviews , as long as they tell me what made it bad in their opinion vs no reviews and no one telling me anything. THANKS!


End file.
